deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper (Minecraft)
Creepers are some of the main enemies from Mojang's sandbox video game series, Minecraft. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bob-omb vs Creeper * Dan Hibiki VS Creeper (Completed) * Goomba vs Creeper (Completed) * Yoshikage Kira VS Creeper Battles Royale * Minecraft Hostile Mobs Battle Royal (Abandoned) * Secondary Enemy Battle Royale With the Mobs * The Minecraft Mobs VS The Animatronics (Completed) * Minecraft Mobs VS Dan Hibiki With the Minecraft-verse * Minecraft Universe vs Terraria Universe! (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 1 Death Battle Info Background *Name: Creeper *Most Famous Mob in Minecraft Flying Kick *One of the Creeper's only melee attacks *Deals moderate damage *Can be spammed very quickly, making it pretty dangerous, especially if the opponent gets struck in the head, back or neck which could easily lead to their deaths Explosions *Triggered when close to the Player *Also triggered upon death in the Survival Test *Can inflict status effects on victims if it had those prior to detonating **Also leaves behind an aura of said effect, allowing it to inflict said effect on victims even after exploding **Full list of effects Charged Creeper *Supercharged form of the Creeper *Explosion radius and power is doubled *Activated upon getting hit by lightning *Explosions causes victims to drop their heads *Theoretically, the Creeper gains another new attack in this form, id est electrocuting others by touching them with its aura (based off what should happen according to logic) Reality Vision *From the 1.RV-Pre1 joke update, but not necessarily non-canon *Allows the wearer to see a minimap of the area *The wearer's position was indicated with a green dot. *Not limited to just the Player; mobs could spawn with it as well, Creepers included. Other *From 0.24_SURVIVAL_TEST to 0.24_SURVIVAL_TEST_03, if a creeper exploded in water, it would provide an infinite water source block. *Can climb ladders and vines despite a lack of arms *Able to jump around in the Survival Test, where it was very mobile *Produces a music disc if rekt by a Skeleton (even though this is completely useless and unimportant in Death Battle regards) *Can summon poppies with its explosion in 15w14a Feats *Can kill most mobs and the Player with a single hit *Gained memetic popularity *One of the most recognizable Minecraft-related things *Often considered one of the most powerful and dangerous mobs in the game *Can one-shot players in full iron armor and bring those with full diamond to the verge of death *Able to survive getting struck by lightning effortlessly *Able to blast through pure stone with its explosion *Can maximally inflict 145 points of damage on players while charged, which corresponds to 72.5 hearts — meaning it can theoretically one-shot Players in full diamond with all maximum protection and damage reduction enchantments, or Players with the effect of Resistance up to Level 6 or Health Boost up to at least dozens of levels high, as well as Endermen, bring an Elder Guardian to the verge of death and deplete about 75% of the total health of Iron Golems and Giant Zombies — and all this in a single blast. *Can knock Players away with its Flying Kick and make quick work of them with only a few hits in a row Weaknesses *Flying Kick and its Electric Touch are its only attacks that can be used repeatedly and doesn't kill the Creeper **Electric Touch is hypotethical and based off logic, making the Flying Kick the only one of those to be completely confirmed as canon and applicable *Explosions can only be used as last resort and might fail, leaving the Creeper to only kill himself *For some reason, is afraid of ocelots and cats *Can be forced to explode by fire-related items *Many of its hidden tricks, like inflicting status effects or becoming charged, all depend on situation, location, context and opponent. *Its aura is still visible while charged if it was turned invisible prior, or lightning strikes it while it is cloaked Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Bombers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Genderless Category:Home Console Characters Category:Minecraft characters Category:Mojang characters Category:Monster Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Sandbox combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator